Where is Here?
by Suzaku24
Summary: What will become of Harry after the war with the death of those who believed in him and suddenly finding himself in a new world. Bashing, OOC, slash, and maybe a bit of a romantic twist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter all rights goes to J. K. Rowlings.

Title: Where is Here?

Summary: What will become of Harry after the great war with the death of those who believed in him. All that's left are those who want his demise and glory. Bashing of Hermoine, Ron, and a few others. OC, Slash, and maybe a bit of a romantic twist.

_Italics:_ One of the voices in his mind

_Italics/Underscore:_ Another voice, but is really blood thirsty.

* * *

Gasping in the hot air that lingered in his dwarfed apartment, he slowly absorbed his terrible dreams. The fragments of his dreams tantalized his dark thoughts. Rolling off his dirt matted mattress, he stumbles through the dark dingy apartment and into the broken bathroom. Having lost water and electricity for the past three weeks he walks over to a cracked window to allow in a slip of light in. The sunlight illuminated the bathroom partially, which revealed the poor state it was in. The light lingered on the broken mirror that the man was standing in front of. He slowly looked up and saw how distorted he had become to himself. Wondering how he can stand seeing himself everyday in this state. He looked closely at the mirror image of himself.

"Why does my life have to be like this?"

_"Shut it!"_

"But why?"

_"I said shut it!"_

"But!"

_"Don't even try it! Just end your life already."_

"I don't want to end it."

_"Then why are you talking to me?"_

"Because your me or I'm you or or…"

_"You're pathetic._"

"I know, I want Mommy."

_"Then go find her."_

"I think I will!"

He glances down from the mirror and sees a rat scurry into the bedroom. He quickly looks up at the mirror. Giggling like a school girl to himself he rushes into the main part of the apartment.

"I found Daddy!"

_"Whatever."_

"But I want Mommy!"

_"Go now!"_

He spots the rat, now dubbed Daddy, climbing onto his dirty mattress. Jumping onto the mattress as well, he grabs Daddy and pets him against his chest. The he suddenly drops Daddy and walks back into the bathroom.

Looking back at the broken mirror he sees himself even more so as the sunlight comes in periodically.

"I couldn't find Mommy!"

_"That's because you're weak."_

"No I'm not."

_"You wish you were not."_

"Stop being mean to me!"

_"I'll stop when you grow up or die for me!"_

"But I don't want any of that."

_"Then I'll still be mean to you and wish for your demise!"_

Being unable to look at his reflection anymore, he reaches out and touches his reflection. Allowing his fingers to trace the contours of his gaunt face he becomes angry. Light flashes across his face, which intensifies his anger. The anger swelled quickly and was beginning to boil over, when out of nowhere a loud knocking reverberated through the apartment.

Frantically rushing out of the bathroom, he runs into the front door. Falling down onto the floor, he knocks his head against a wooden crate. He quickly clutches his aching head and gets up to see who was at the door. Reaching out toward the door he peaks out the peak-hole, and sees the landlord glaring at his door. Looking down at the doorknob he debated over whether of not to open up for the landlord. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it, but it wouldn't budge. Growling in frustration he clenched his jaw and shook the doorknob.

"Hey you little dirt-bag unlock the door!" the landlord yelled out at him.

He jumped away from the door when he heard the landlord yell out at him. Clutching his head in agony from the quick movement, he felt something wet and sticky on his hand. He lifts his hand up and brings it in front of himself. Seeing the blood dripping from his fingertips he begins to laugh hysterically out of the insanity of his life. He takes his hand and smears the dripping blood onto his face. He then calmly walks back into the bathroom and notices that the once cracked window was now halfway open. Seeing sunlight drenching his rundown bathroom he twirls around and stares at his reflection.

He notices blood dripping down his temple. He then lifts his fingers and smears the blood into his skin. He moves closer to the mirror slightly bumping into the cracked sink he suddenly stops all movement.

An insane crackle swarms the entire apartment and then instant silence. He could hear the landlord banging on the door, but he refused to answer.

_"Look at you, you're still as pathetic as ever."_

"I may be, but you're me as well."

_"Look at all this blood. Can you taste it? Give me more!"_

"Who are you? Are you me?"

_"Shh… don't cry… just give me some more of this pretty blood."_

"But it hurts!"

_"Just ignore the hurtness. Now give me more. I want more right now!"_

Giggling to himself he places his hand next to his face. Balling it into a fist he hits himself repeatedly until the skin broke. He suddenly stops and stares intently at his reflection.

"I don't like this. I want Mommy."

_"Look at how pathetic you've become. Just end it all already."_

_"No don't do that. Me want the pretty blood! So no bye bye!"_

"This hurts… everything is becoming fuzzy."

He suddenly grips the broken sink and then crashes onto the floor. Pain laced through his body and it exploded in his head. Slowly dragging his body out of the bathroom, barely halfway out a rat comes up to him.

"Mommy, you came back for me!"

_"I hope she eats your flesh."_

Quickly grabbing Mommy, he takes the rat and brings it close to himself, but right when he did that the rat bit him. Feeling the pain in his hand he tightens his grip on the rat. Noticing that Mommy has stopped moving, curiously he looks at his hand. He saw how Mommy had become limp, he tried to make her move, but she just didn't move. Then out of no where hunger ripped it's weary head out. Looking at Mommy made the hunger intensify.

"I'm so hungry."

_"Then eat her."_

_"Yes do eat Mommy"_

"But that's bad."

_"Just do it already!"_

_"Yes, I want to see the pretty blood from Mommy."_

"But I can't eat her raw."

_"Oh, but you can. That way I can see more of the pretty blood."_

Lifting the dead body of Mommy toward his mouth he tore a limb off. Taking the torn flesh of Mommy he quickly ingests the piece without tasting anything. Soon after taking the first bite, he went through a moment of insanity and gobbled up the body. Feeling somewhat satisfied he sits up. Then a churning pain ripped through his body. Not being sure as to what sparked the pain he hefted himself up by aid of the broken sink.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the broken mirror and noticed that the entire room was bathed in sunlight and then he began to convulse. Falling down from the sink, he begins to foam at the mouth and his whole body convulsing, and then there wasn't any movement. Not even the sound of breathing.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I haven't updated in a long time. I think it's been well over four years now, so I do believe it is time to come back and write up some more interesting stories you all to read. If you've read some of my later works, you definetly be able to tell that my writing style has matured and is totally different from what it was than.

Read and review if you dare


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights are reserved to J. K. Rowlings

Summary: Look back at chapter one

* * *

Chapter Two:

Laughter filled the air as children ran around in joy. A mere child twirls around in happiness and laughs with utter joy in all of the excitement around. When suddenly the scene changes and a dark gloom surrounds the once twirling child and suffocates him in a sea of fear and despair.

Then pain suddenly laced through his fogged filled mind and a loud gasping noises could be heard throughout the tiny apartment. Trying to catch his breath, he grasped the edge of the bathroom sink and broken pieces of the mirror were pushed into his clammy hands. Laughter filled the air and then a scream of pain ripped through the dense air. Eyes shot open and he slowly turned his body around and began to crawl slow out of the bathroom. Hand shaped blood stains followed in his wake. Slowly but surely he was able to reach the soiled bed. Painfully trying to get on top of the bed seemed to be the end for him, but he prevailed and was able to get on top of the bed. Gasping quickly for air into his burning lungs, he turned over onto his side and looked around the room with dead eyes.

Taking in the dingy sight of his dismal apartment or more like a dingy cell in his opinion. Nothing seemed to come together in him mine anymore. It seems that the voices in his sick and perverse mind seemed to have stopped for this single moment in time. Although it seems that when this happens flashbacks fog up him already mutilated mind. Unable to keep track of when his next episode will come crashing down onto him. His pale green eyes shut and he attempts to rest his abused body. Curling into a fetal position he barely drifts off when a loud banging echoed throughout the apartment.

Craning his neck back to stare at the front door with a glazed look. He wondered if he should even attempt to bother listening for whomever is at the door. Without even noticing an envelope suddenly appeared and it landed lightly beside his body. The moment that envelope landed on that dingy mattress the insistent banging ended. The man lethargically moved over so that he could glance over the envelope, but before he could have a chance to see it the front door was smashed open.

"OH MERLIN! WHAT IS THAT GOD AWFUL STENCH!"

"Quiet Draco, no need to inform others of our presence. Now do behave and take a look around. I want a full assessment of this apartment. I want you to see if you can find Potter or not this time around."

"Sir, I think that's Potter!" a member of the group barely said as they pointed to the prone body on the mattress.

* * *

Author's Note: Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter Series all rights goes to J. K. Rowlings and nor do I own Crows Zero that would go to Takahashi Hiroshi

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Pulsating lights flashed randomly as he tries to awaken from his darkened sleep. As soon as he barely cracked opened his eyes another light was shining in his pupils. Slamming his eyes close, they were soon pried opened by a pair of icy fingers. This terrified him to no end, thinking that something horrifying was about to happen he quickly pushed the hand away and jumped off the bed. But as soon as he was off of the bed arms whipped out and grabbed him around the waist. The moment he felt those steel-like arms surrounding him, he began to thrash and tried to buck the person off of his body. Without a moment of hesitation even in his weakened state of both body and mind, he quickly jerked his head back and into the person behind him in the face. This caused the person to let go immediately. Quickly noticing this moment he opened his eyes and spotted a door. Setting his eyes on the double doors on the other side of the room, he jetted out of the room as quickly as possible. But before he could reach the doors on the other side of the room something wrapped around his body, causing him to fall in a disorganized heap.

The fall momentarily had him seeing a blaze of stars in his eyes as soon as he hit the ground. This momentum allowed the people in the room enough time to catch him. But the moment someone touched him without any hesitation he was able to over throw them and he ran out toward the large doors. Reaching them, the doors were quickly swung open and with a quick dash out he was out of the sight of the people in the room.

Heart racing as he ran out of the infirmary, a cold sweat seeping out of his pores by the time he reached the large entrance way that led to the outside world. The moment his feet touched the cool grass and he was able to smell the dewy mist of the early dawn he picked up speed. Racing across the grounds to reach the appariation line he dodged yellow stream of light that was directed to his right. Spotting the lights beginning to get closer to his body he started to weave around in a random order. Finally reaching over the threshold of the appariation line his body began to ache and the cool air chilled his body. Muscles in his body were seizing up and lungs burned from the heavy work, but he pressed on and concentrated on being somewhere safe.

'Take me somewhere safe. Safe…safe…safe…safe.'

Before he was caught he vanished with a loud crack filling the air.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a very long time, I've been busy with life, well mostly school. College is taking up all my time now, but I've been inspired to work a bit more on this fic. As you've noticed it has been moved to a crossover between HP/Crows. I've always wanted to see this combination, but since I couldn't find any I decided to make one. Now I know the first chapter was really weird cause I wrote that after I got out of the hospital for my open-heart surgery.

The weird mommy bit was Harry's breakdown and such as well as the dialogue. Apparently he had two voices in his head talking to himself and such. I know it made no sense because it makes no sense to me at the moment. You see this is what happens when you become so mind numbingly bored in a hospital, you come up with some really sick and morbid thoughts.

Anyways I'm working on the next installment to this fic. It should be done in the next 2 weeks, but I'm not sure because I have finals in 2 weeks from now and I have a paper to write for psychology due on Monday as well as a exam and journal due in American History on the same day. So yeah very packed. I'll attempt to work on the story as much as possible in the near future.

Author's Note 2: So I haven't updated my past fics for a long time a good 2 years give or take. Well I lost interest in them for some time. I have tried many times to write up another chapter or something of that sort, but all that ever comes out is a blank mind. I think I shall have rewrite them. It's because when I reread them I could wrap my mind around them. Since I got into college my writing skills have become much more sophisticated, whereas in my earlier works it was dismal. So I think I will rework all of my earlier entries and try to figure out the plot that originally had for them, but have now forgotten.


End file.
